God is in the Rain
by OnyxDay
Summary: Dean wakes up in the middle of a thunderstorm and finds Castiel whimpering in the corner. Can Dean help Cas with his fear of thunder? And why exactly is an angel of the Lord afraid of a little thunder?
1. Chapter 1

**First Supernatural story! Yay! I was inspired by a thunderstorm that woke me up a few days ago. Hope you enjoy, obviously I don't own the characters. Set before Ellen and Jo die, Cas has already started to become human.**

* * *

Thunder in the Night

The grimy motel room lit up as the lightning struck in the distance. A few moments later the sound of thunder crashing woke the two sleeping occupants. Dean was instantly alert, his hunter training kicking in. Realizing it was only thunder he fell back down onto his temporary bed. His brother had already fallen back to sleep, but Dean was finding it surprisingly difficult. The next bolt of lightning crashed, and as the thunder rolled Dean heard a whimpering sound. He shot back up and looked around. The room was fairly dark, but the faint light the windows let in allowed Dean to see the outline of a man. A man that was currently curled up an the chair. Dean leaned forward, trying to get a closer look at the man. A bolt of lightning illuminated the room and Dean was able to see the man's face in the fleeting light. Or rather, the angel's face.

"Cas?" Dean asked in surprise. However, his voice was drowned out by the thunder outside. Cas whimpered again and curled in tighter around himself.

'Oh, Cas is afraid of thunder.' Dean realized. The hunter climbed off of the motel bed and walked over to Castiel. He laid his hand on the angel's arm, causing him to jump. Castiel's dark blue eyes caught Dean's forest green ones and Dan saw fear and panic in them.

"Hey, you okay Cas?" Dean asked, though he knew the answer was 'no'.

"I am physically fine, yes." Castiel answered. Dean sighed.

"I meant the thunder. You're scared of it, right?" Dean asked. Cas was about to say something, but the thunder from a lightning strike a few seconds ago crashed. Cas jumped, whimpered and curled in on himself. Dean, not knowing what to do, carefully picked Cas up and carried him over to his bed. Dean sat down with his back against the headboard and pulled Cas against him. Castiel hesitated for a moment, but when the next roll of thunder came he buried his head into Dean's shoulder. Dean knew the angel was freaked out of his mind, so he started rubbing his back in soothing circles.

Cas had started shaking, so Dean held him tighter to his chest.

"C'mon Cas, just focus on me, okay? Don't listen to what's happening out there." Dean told the angel in his arms. Following his instinct he started singing 'Hey Jude' to him softly.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better. And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool. By making his world a little colder." Dean crooned in his slightly rough voice. Castiel still had his fists curled into his t-shirt, but he wasn't flinching anymore. Dean felt slightly ridiculous as he sang the nah nah nahs, but he felt the song wasn't complete without them.

"Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better. So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin. You're waiting for someone to perform with. And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do. The movement you need is on your shoulder." Dean nah nah nah'd again along with the song.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her under your skin. Then you'll begin to make it. Better better better better better better." Dean was almost enjoying himself as he sang the last of the nah nah nahs, interjecting Hey Judes as needed. It was only after he finished the song that he realized that Cas had loosened his grip and was now snoring lightly. Dean looked down on him with sadness in his eyes. The poor guy was getting more human each day, and it was scary. He had seen what a human Castiel was like, and it had scared him. It seemed like the closer they got to the Apocalypse, the more human Cas got. And Dean was determined not to let Cas become his 2014 self. Dean's eyes began to drift closed as he held the now sleeping angel.

'I need to stop calling him that. He's really not an angel anymore.' Dean thought sleepily. He looked down at Castiel's sleeping face and decided that no, Cas would always be the angel of the Lord that had gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition. Dean sank down on the bed, bringing Cas down too, so that they were basically snuggling, even if Dean would never admit that to anyone.

* * *

**Okay, so that's chapter one for ya. I'm planning on more chapters, but only if you guys want them. So one review will get you guys a new chapter. But I always enjoy hearing what you guys have to say! I also want to know what you think of the characterization.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! So far it's slow going, but it will pick up, I promise!**

* * *

When Sam awoke the next morning he looked over at his brother's bed. The sight that greeted him caused the younger Winchester to sit straight up in shock. Grinning, he grabbed his phone from where it lay on the bedside table. He smirked as he took the pictures of his brother and Castiel curled around each other. Dean's arms were wrapped around Cas' shoulders, their legs tangled together, and Cas' head pillowed on Deans's chest. Sam sent his potential blackmail evidence to Bobby, Ellen, and Jo with the message, '_awww, aren't they so cute?'_.

After sending them the message, Sam settled back into the motel bed and pretended to get more sleep. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes.

Soon after Sam settled back down Dean opened his own eyes. At first he was confused as to why he was snuggled up with someone. That confusion doubled when he realized who he was cuddling with. He jumped out of his bed in shock and stared down at the sleeping Cas.

'What the hell?' Dean thought to himself. Slowly, last nights events came drifting back to him. 'Holy shit! I can't believe Cas is afraid of a little lightning.'

Cas turned over in his sleep and fumbled slightly at the space where Dean had just been sleeping. He made a noise in the back of his throat, almost like a whimper, and slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Mornin' Cas." Dean greeted, turning away from the still groggy angel.

"Dean. Was I asleep?" Castiel asked, his eyebrows pulling into his typical confused expression.

"Yeah, and for future reference, you snore." Dean told the angel. He turned back and nearly choked on the breath of air he sucked in. Cas' hair was sticking up in every direction, more so than it usually did. It was, to put it simply, sex hair. Dean cleared his throat and turned away, facing Sam's bed. He noticed the giant was still asleep and kicked his bed.

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean called, completely ignoring the angel on the bed behind him. Sam's eyes opened and he sat up, his eyes glancing toward Cas who was still sitting on Dean's bed.

"Nice hair Cas." Sam commented as he stood up. Cas fixed him with a confused look and raised a hand to his hair. Noticing the way it stuck up everywhere, he used his 'angel mojo' to fix it.

"Alright. We should head out, I don't like staying too long after we finish a job." Dean told them as he packed up the few things he had taken out of his duffle. Sam packed his things into his own duffle and zipped it up at almost the same time as Dean. "Alright, Sammy you put the duffles into the trunk, I'll go check out. Cas, go with Sam and wait in the car, I'll be back in a moment." Dean tossed his duffle to Sam, who caught it easily, and walked out the door. He strolled down to the front office and walked in, smiling at the girl working there and leaning against the counter.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" The girl asked, blushing slightly. Dean grinned at her.

"I'd like to check out actually." Dean told her. The girl's face dropped in disappointment.

"Very well. Will that be cash or card?" She asked, her tone slightly gloomy.

"Cash." Dean answered, pulling out his wallet and waiting for her to give him the cost of the room. She typed some things into the computer then told him the amount he owed. He pulled out the correct amount and handed it to her, smiling. The bell on the door tinkled and Dean turned to see Cas walking into the small room.

"Cas! I thought I told you to wait in the Impala with Sam." Dean said in surprise. Cas turned to him and focused his blue eyes on him.

"Sam wished for some time alone and suggested I wait in here with you." Cas explained, walking forward and invading Dean's personal space as usual. Dean sighed in annoyance.

"Cas, personal space." Dean reminded. Cas titled his head and stepped away. Dean smiled at him and patted his arm. "Thanks." He turned back to the girl and found her looking at them with a strange expression on her face.

"Well, I hope you have a nice trip. You two look very happy with each other." The girl told Dean before turning and going into the back room to hang up his keys.

"We're not-!" Dean tried to call after her, but she was gone. Dean rubbed his face in exasperation. He turned and walked out of the office, knowing Cas would follow him. Sam was sitting in the back of the Impala, stretched out as far as he could on the bench seat. Dean opened his door and twisted to look at Sam.

"Really Sasquatch?" He asked in annoyance. Sam shrugged as best as he could while laying down.

"Figured you and Cas could use some 'bonding' time." Sam told him with a smile that was far too innocent.

"Shut up bitch." Dean muttered.

"Whatever you say, jerk." Sam replied. Cas observed the brothers in silence. Dean fiddled with the radio until he found a station playing AC/DC. They drove all day, headed to Bobby's to find a new hunt and work on their Lucifer problem, not seeing the giant thunderstorm quickly approaching.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter 2! Chapter three will have a bit more explanation of the whole lightning thing and some more Destiel fluff. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so there's another thunderstorm outside, and I really needed that to get started on this. It's also kinda funny 'cause I woke up to AC/DC's Thunderstruck this morning. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Dean pulled into the motel and quickly got them a room. They loaded their duffles in and settled down, the long hours in the car had exhausted them. Castiel stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as the Winchester brothers splayed out on the two beds. A loud roll of thunder interrupted the silence in the small room and caused Cas to jump in fear. Dean was instantly up and by his side.

"Hey, hey it's alright. It's just some thunder, nothing to worry about." Dean told him quietly, aware of his brother's eyes on them. The thunder sounded again, causing Cas to burrow into Dean's arms. Dean shot a look back to his brother.

"Not one word." He warned. Sam nodded in understanding. Dean turned back to Cas and carefully guided him to his bed. He sat them both down and pulled Cas to his chest as another roll of thunder was heard. The sound of rain hitting the roof intensified as the storm outside picked up.

"Dean." Sam started. Dean shot him a look that told him to stay quiet. Sam sighed and went about demon and angel proofing the motel room. Dean hugged Cas as more thunder sounded outside. Cas started muttering something and Dean leaned in so he could hear what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please stop, they didn't do anything. Please brother, please stop." Cas muttered as he started rocking gently back and forth. Dean's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. The thunder was, to Castiel at least, a manifestation of his brother's anger. Dean rubbed soothing circles on Cas' back, like he used to do with Sammy when he was scared of something or upset.

"Hey, it's okay Cas. Just calm down alright. It's okay, you didn't do anything. No one's mad at you. Shhh." Dean whispered to him, trying to comfort the now crying angel. 'Ah jeez, what do I do? How the hell do you comfort an angel?' Dean contemplated. He pulled Cas against his shoulder and held him still as the storm continued to rage. Cas gripped at his jacket and whimpered into his shoulder. Dean started humming 'Hey Jude', remembering how it had worked the last time. Cas' breathing started to even out and eventually he was sleeping soundly, snoring lightly. Dean carefully laid Cas down on his bed. He rubbed a hand down his face in exasperation.

"Dean?" Sam called from behind him. Dean turned and saw Sam looking at him in concern.

"I don't know what to do Sam. The apocalypse is still hanging over our heads, Cas is getting more human each day, and I don't know how to deal with his fear of thunder!" Dean vented to his brother. Sam rested a hand on his shoulder.

"We can deal with the apocalypse, we'll find a way. And as for Cas, well it looks to me like you're dealing with it fairly well. He's adjusting as well as he can, and you seem to be helping a lot." Sam told him. Dean looked back at the now sleeping angel. His face was relaxed, but every time the thunder sounded he would flinch. He reminded Dean of a lost puppy, which was an almost horrifying thought to have.

"I just feel like everything is working against us." Dean admitted. Sam's face softened in that annoying way of his.

"We've faced some pretty bad odds and still come out on top. We can deal with this, all of it." Sam assured him. Dean was starting to get uncomfortable with the chick-flick moment.

"Whatever you say, bitch." Dean said, ruining the moment to his great relief.

"Jerk." Sam replied before laying down in his bed. Dean climbed into his own bed and settled down next to Cas for the second night in a row. The angel-man curled around him almost as soon as he settled in. Dean closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Cas to keep him safe. He started humming 'Hey Jude' again and slowly felt himself starting to fall asleep. His last thought before succumbing to the blackness was, 'Oh shit, I'm in love with an angel.'

* * *

**You like that ending? I like that ending. It's a good ending. And you should know, I firmly believe that Dean is 100% completely bi. So there's no need for the whole gay crisis thing, which can be a bit annoying when all you want is for them to FUCKING KISS ALREADY! Sorry, I'm reading a fanfic and they haven't kissed yet, it's a bit annoying.**


End file.
